The invention relates to new substituted dibenzodiazepinones, processes for the preparation thereof and pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds.
In German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS No. 1 795 176, specific dibenzodiazepinones having an ulcer inhibiting and secretion inhibiting activity are described. From U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,430, substituted dibenzodiazepines with an antidepressant and analgesic activity are known.